


Something To Take The Edge Off

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drug Use, Ecstasy - Freeform, Gay Sex, Hate fucking, Homoeroticism, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, mark pov, phonetic Scottish, simon's got a massive cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Si was still upset, he wouldnae tell us whit was wrong wih him though. Thit was like Si, he didnae like tae talk aboot stuff. Ah telt him ‘is fine but he doesnae git it.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 19





	Something To Take The Edge Off

Si was still upset, he wouldnae tell us whit was wrong wih him though. Thit was like Si, he didnae like tae talk aboot stuff. Ah telt him ‘is fine but he doesnae git it. We’ve been off thae skag fer a bit, takin’ a bit ‘aye ah tolerance break. Thit’s when SickBoy’s anxiety was at its worst. Now he was pacin’ aboot the gaf, lookin’ right mad. 

“Ah cannae stand ye, Rents, I really cannae.” He spoke urgently, as if he had somewhere tae be.  
Ah cock ma heid at ‘em confused, “Me? Whit’d Ah do?” Ah ask in outrage.

He had no reason tae be mad at us, after all ‘a thae comfort Ah gie him. Actin’ as if we’d gone an’ made ‘em upset in thae first place. We didnae do shite to get this cunt upset n pacin’ aboot. He glared at us in response; as if Ah know whit thit’s supposed tae mean. SickBoy must really ‘hink am yin of them mind-readin’ cunts.

“Ah’ve been tryn’ tae help you, Simon.” Ah put emphasis oan ‘is name, showin’ thae seriousness ‘a thae situation.  
“Aye, an look how Ah am now! Great fookin’ help ye’ve been!” He exclaimed   
“Am no a fuckin’ mind-reader, ye cunt! Whit am Ah supposed tae dae!?” Ah was outraged again.

SickBoy sighed, rubbin’ ‘is temples. Ah could tell ‘e was actually tryn’ tae calm ‘emself doon. He didnae look at us, continuin’ to rub his temples wih his eyes closed as he explained,

“Look, Rents, Ah need somethin’ tae take thae edge oaf.” He said,   
“Am goin’ tae visit Tommy an’ score some E. Ah’ll be back later.” He was puttin’ oan ‘is boots as he spoke. 

Then, ‘e left wihout sayin’ another word.

Ah spent the rest of ma day wih the curtains drawn an’ a shitty action movie playin’ oan thae telly. Ah read a wee bit of a book Ah’d goat recently from a shop downtown… Ah wis mostly waitin’ on Si tae come back--hopefully wih spare E.

Simon didnae git back ‘til aboot midnight, he was knockin’ oan thae door, “Rents! Rents!”   
Ah shouted after ‘em “Ah’m comin’, ye bastard!”

I goat up from thae couch an’ let ‘em in, he must’ve lost thae key again. He shoved us aside ‘an let himself in. 

“C’moan, RentBoy, I brought ye back somethin’, ken.” He says tae us.  
Ah was right excited now, Si never goat us nothin’ wihout me havin’ tae ask him, “Right kind aye ye, Si.”

Ah closed thae door an’ went ower tae the couch tae seem ‘em. He’d pulled a baggie outtae his pockit an’ was pessin’ aboot wih some pills oan thae table.

“Goat a whole load ‘aye em.” Si remarked tae us as Ah sat beside ‘em.  
He looked ower at us, grinnin’, “Ye kin have yin… Bit oanly aftir me.” Si says.

Ah nodded, since it wis awready a polite gesture tae offer us any. I watched Si pick up a pill an’ place it oan his tongue. He’s lookin’ at us, his tongue stuck oot. He looked a bit humorous, like a dug. Ah chuckled at this. 

Si, however, was no gigglin’. SickBoy grabbed thae back of ma neck, leanin’ in all close like. Ah tensed up at it, this wis weird.

“Eh? Si?” Ah inquired, blushin’ an’ lookin’ away from ‘is dark eyes. 

But as our mooth opens Si rolls ‘is tongue against mine, slipping us the E. Ah gasped loudly at this, but accepted the E. Si pulls away from us, an’ turns back tae thae table ‘a pills; like nothin’ jus’ happened. 

Ah wis gobsmacked. Ma heart was poundin’ hard in my chest, but Ah let thae E melt on ma tongue in thae meantime. 

Simon popped ‘is own E an’ sat back, “Awright, RentBoy?” He asked.  
“Ma.. Ma tongue.” Ah stuttered oot like a dope  
Simon quirked his eyebrow up at us, “Sorry, Rents, dinnae whit ye’re talkin’ aboot.”

SickBoy wis a bastard an’ he knew it. I decided tae let it go, though, an’ enjoy mah ecstasy. It was startin’ tae kick in, Ah could feel ma toes startin’ tae curl. I was warm, fuzzy, and restless. E wasnae called thae ‘love drug’ fer nae reason, an’ Ah was feelin’ it now. Squirmin’, knees bendin’ in an’ oot, toes curlin’, beads aye sweat startin’ tae gather oan ma foreheid. 

Si looked ower at us, “Ye good, Rents?” He asked  
I groaned, “Braw, Si, am fuckin’ braw.” but ma shirt wis startin’ tae stick tae us. “‘Is hot.” I muttered.

Ah decided tae take off ma shirt, throwin’ it ower thae side ‘a thae sofa. SickBoy glanced ower at us outtae thae corner ‘a his eye. Ah could see the E was gittin’ tae him now, he was movin’ his hand ower the fabric ‘a the sofa, ‘n he was squirmin’ jist a bit. An’ his pupils were blown wide, oddly attractive yet intimidatin’. Stoap it, Mark, thits no way tae think of a mate. 

“Cannae stand ye.” Simon murmured,  
“Whit did Ah do?” Ah ask, outrage startin’ tae show in ma voice again.

A cannae believe he’s goin’ tae be mad at us even oan E. Simon was unbelievable sometimes. He turned tae us, movin’ closer in a swift motion thit caught us off guard. He was ‘tween our legs an’ I was knocked ontae ma back under ‘em. I wis scared he might hit us, so I stayed quiet. Our eyes locked an’ I felt like I was bein’ stared doon intae ma soul, SickBoy’s eyes had a way ‘a penetratin’ ye.

“Ye’re drivin’ me fuckin’ mad, Mark.” He slurred, yin of his hands grabbed my shouldir.  
His touch was sendin’ electric shock waves through me, thae E wis doin’ it’s magic. Jist wish it wasnae at such a bad time.

I groaned, “Si, Ah didnae mean tae. Am sorry.” I slurred an apology tae ‘em  
He leaned intae us, close tae ma neck, “Cannae stand it, Mark.” Simon nearly growled.

Thae front ‘a his jeans ground harshly intae ma covered arse, I groaned at the friction. Ah wis sure this wasnae whit he meant tae dae.

“Aye, Si, ye’re uh… Movin’ a wee bit odd thair.” I stuttered oot stupidly  
He nipped our earlobe an’ a loud moan escaped ma lips, “Shite!”

I was feelin’ excellent under his touch, thae E made thae sensations wrack through ma spine like lightening an’ my groin ached in ma jeans. SickBoy was doin’ this on purpose an’ I wanted tae ask ‘em why, but wih this much pleasure I was hopeless as tae try an’ speak. All I could dae was buck against ‘em an’ moan.

Si knew Ah wis touch starved, hardly anyone gies us attention like this. SickBoy pulls away from neckin’ us tae take off ‘is shirt an’ toss it. Ah run my hands ower his chest an’ he groaned, the E makin’ ‘em sensitive, “‘S braw, E.” I muttered dumbly up at ‘em.

Ma legs were thrown ower his shoulders an’ he was grindin’ intae ma arse rather harshly now. The friction was makin’ ma cock ache an’ I’d never wanted a cock up my arse sae bad in ma life. 

The E made us needy, whinin’ fer it, “C’moan Si.” Ah whined, arching to him needily.   
“Ye want us?” He teased with a grin. 

I wanted tae cry oot in frustration, the E made it hard tae speak.

Simon gripped ma hips, “Ah dinnae use Johnnys Mark, thit awright wih you?” He inquired, grinnin’. 

Truth be telt ah’d rather ‘em raw us; Ah am a right wee whore. 

I bit my lip and nodded tae ‘em “Dae us, Si.” SickBoy grinned victoriously.

Ah wis oan my knees quickly, undoin’ Simon’s slacks. Thae E was making me want ‘em so desperately, Ah wis even gaggin’ tae get ‘em in ma mouth. An’ thae blond bastard ken it tae, he ken Ah wis gaggin’ fer his splendid appendage. An’ splendid it wis! When I goat ‘is pants doon ‘round his ankles, his cock sprung free; thae thing was absolutely massive! How wis Ah meant tae get thit in ma arse!? Ah didnae know, but Ah ken Ah would. 

SickBoy saw our eyes get wide at the sight ‘aye it, grinnin’ at us proudly, “Awright Mark?” He inquired. 

I couldnae be arsed tae respond, instead I get tae business.

If I said this wis ma first time, I’d be lyin’. But it wis ma first time wih Simon. Si could recognize this as I take ‘em tae thae hilt, gagging a bit but keepin’ ma its aboot maself. 

“Shite, Mark, dae this often?”   
Ah shook ma heid an’ hummed aroond him, earnin’ a curse as Simon bucked intae us.   
“Look at ye, ken, slobberin’ away like a lassie.” SickBoy remarked, seemingly observin’ us.

SickBoy pulls us back ontae the couch aftir while an’ pulls oor pants off, gettin’ oor legs up. I was achin’ somethin’ terrible an’ I was needin’ ‘em rather badly, 

“C’moan, Si, fuck us.” I begged.   
He stuck his fingers in oor mooth, “Make yerself useful an’ suck.” He ordered. 

I complied wih nae further instruction, suckin’ oan ‘is fingers like they were a cock. 

He watched us, barin’ his teeth at us, “Ah cannae stand ye, Rents. Ye make us like this, ken?” He said, grindin’ himself intae us, lookin’ at us with those dilated eyes. 

He began easin’ ‘is fingers intae us after coatin’ them in lube he goat from ‘is pokits. He goat thae second one intae us an’ Ah wis squirmin’ at the friction. The E was makin’ it feel a weird sortay good, but thae underlyin’ pain aye thae stretch wis still thair. I was groanin’ as my back arched pathetically at thae friction, 

“Mmm, Si!” I moaned helplessly, melting into the couch. 

It was good, an’ I was sure it couldnae get any better. Thit was until SickBoy hooked his fingers an’ hit somethin’ thit made me throw back ma heid ‘n let oot a girl-ish moan, ma toes curlin’. “Shite, Si, hit thit again!” I exclaimed, lookin’ up at him. 

Simon grinned at us an’ complied, hittin’ thit spoat again; makin’ ma eyes go back intae my heid, ma toes curlin’ up as ma stomach warms with arousal, “Oh fuck, Si!” Ah cried oot. 

As thae fingers left me Ah let out a small whimper; empty an’ achin’ tae be full. 

“Si, am beggin’ ye.” Ah whined as he rubbed his long, throbbing girth against us. 

Ah wis sick wih need, ma skin sweatin’ and my body twitchin’.

“Whit is it, Mark?” Simon asked us, lookin’ all wide-eyed ‘n innocent like. 

I wis pantin’, ma dick ached between ma legs, an’ I wanted nothin’ more than tae be full ‘a cock. 

“Fill us up, Si. Ah need it, am achin’.” I begged, his skin feeling wonderful as it brushed against me. 

Ah wis beyond sensitive at this point, the E was makin’ us go mad wih desire. 

Si took pity on us though, lubin’ himself up before he penetrates us. 

It hurts like hell but thae E makes a tingle ‘aye pleasure run up our spine, “Shite!” I huffed oot.

He wis big, oanly halfway in now an’ I wasnae sure it wis gonnae fit. 

“Mark, holy shite.” Simon huffed, grabbin’ harshly at our hips; Ah jist knew he wis gonnae leave fingerprint bruises oan us thae next day. 

After a moment ‘aye pause, Si pulls oot an’ pushes moar in. I gasp, a small grin formin’ at thae ends of ma opened mooth. He wis in now, all thae way, ‘n it was makin’ ma lower stomach feel a wee bit odd.

Simon began small thrusts, bein’ gentle oan us, “S-Si! Oh gahd ‘is massive.” Ah groaned. 

He grinned at us, ah course he did. Thae friction he was deliverin’ was now bein’ amplified by the E, so I was startin’ tae buck ‘n squirm in his grasp; moanin’ like a lassie. 

“Aye, Si, go harder. Am needin’ it rough.” I beg, thae E makin’ us less embarrassed tae ask. 

SickBoy grinned down at us and began picking up his pace. SickBoy leaned back on his knees, fuckin’ intae us harshly. Jist when I thought it couldnae feel any better, he hits it again. 

“OH JESUS FUCK!” Ma whole body jolts, trembles, ma toes curl, an’ Ah fling ma heid back, digging my nails intae the couch.

He must’ve liked whit he saw, ‘cause he did it again ‘n again.

I cried oot, archin’ ma back, “Oh fuck! Simon!” He grinned down at us.   
“Thit’s it, say ma name, say it Mark.” He growled, through his teeth. 

He was ruttin’ intae us somethin’ fearsome now, grabbin’ us harshly, bitin’ doon on ma neck. It was tae braw, tae fuckin’ braw fer me tae keep maself composed. Sae I moaned an’ shouted fer Simon, buckin’ my hips intae him while he fucked us intae the sofa. Ah wis sure if thae neighbors didnae know his name they sure as hell knew it now.

Ah wis gettin’ shagged senseless, I was droolin’, babblin’ shite, only knowin’ tae shove back against Simon’s thrusts. 

“Fuckin’ braw cock, Si.” Ah moaned, “Keep fuckin’ us.” Ah panted, grabbin’ ontae his shoulder. Ah wis comin’ undone an’ I knew it. 

Thae E was makin’ it tae good, my stomach was getting hot an’ tingly with arousal. Si wis pickin’ back up his ferocity, pullin’ almost all thae way oot before slammin’ it back intae us. Ah let out a whorish moan as he went back at us, fuckin’ intae us like he hated our guts.

Ma nails dug intae ‘is back an’ ma legs locked aroond him, “Dinnae stop Si! Oh fuck am gonnae cum!” I cried, ma toes curlin’ again as Ah tense up.

He keeps hittin’ our spot, an’ ma knees start shakin’-- fuck ‘s comin’ an’ ‘s a big yin. Si managed tae get yin ‘a his hands doon tae jerk us an’ Ah am in heaven. 

The white bliss takes over us, Ah arch my back intae him, cryin’ oot his name like a lassie, “Simon!” grabbing at his back as Ah shoot ma load all ower ma stomach.   
“Fuck Mark.” He huffs, continuing tae shag us.

Thanks tae the E, the friction Simon was gieing us wis still pleasant an’ made me shake. He wis close, his rhythm was gettin’ sloppy, an’ he was pantin’ like a beast. 

“Mark am gonnae cum. Oh fuck am gonnae cum!” Si groaned, grippin’ us a wee bit tighter.   
“Dae it, Si.” Ah nearly begged. 

He gave us a few more thrusts before he shoved all the way in us, 

“Avanti!” He cried through his teeth. 

I felt ‘em paintin’ ma insides wih his cum, fillin’ us up wih warmth; I let oot a wee moan thit Ah wished sounded moar masculine. 

He pulls outtae us an’ I can feel his cum leakin’ oot aye us. 

“Am fuckin’ tired.” Simon sighed, leaning back intae thae sofa, lightin’ fag. 

Ma lower stomach felt odd after he left us empty. 

I sighed, “Thit wis some braw fuckin’ E, Si.” Ah remarked, pantin’.   
He looked ower at us noddin’, “Aye, some fuckin’ E.”   
It felt like an odd compliment an’ Ah silently accepted it. 

An’ I didnnae say another word aboot it.


End file.
